digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe Orimoto
|cards= |age= |born=May |death= |grade=(Ja:) 5th (En:) 6th |gender=Female |relatives= |nationality=Japanese |n1=(It:) Zoe AyamotoThis name is also used in the Brazilian dub. |occupation=DigiDestined Student |n1=(Ar:) ميمي Mimi |Hybrid (Rookie)= |Hybrid (Human)=Kazemon |Hybrid (Beast)=Zephyrmon |Hybrid (Fusion)= |Hybrid (Unified)= |Hybrid (Mega)=Susanoomon AncientKazemon''Digimon Battle Spirit 2'' }} is a fictional character in the series Digimon Frontier. She is one of the " ", children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into in order to save the . Zoe is the only female member of the team and was chosen to wield the Spirits of Wind which hold the power of . She was born in Japan but moved to Italy at a young age. She recently moved back to Japan but had problems making friends due to the culture barrier and because of her shyness. Because of her attractiveness, she tends to get a lot of male attention throughout the series. J.P. Shibayama has a huge crush on her which she sometimes uses to her advantage, and most of her other fellow DigiDestined have shown interest in her too, as have some male Digimon. She is scared of the dark. In the Italian dub, she moved to United States of America , rather than Italy. Appearance Zoe is a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a pink cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple stockings. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a pink jacket and a pink skirt, and white panties. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her belly button, and her jacket is also open. At school camp, she wears a light gray hat with a purple horizontal stripe on it, a blue shirt with two butons near the collar, navy pants with a white vertical stripe on each side, and her usual sneakers. When trying to choose which swimsuit to wear at the Toucan Paradise, she imagines herself in two different swimsuits; the first is a white strapless high-leg one-piece swimsuit with two red diagonal stripes on the chest, the upper stripe bigger than the bottom one, and white high heels. In a photo of Zoe in this swimsuit, she also wears white wrist cuffs. She comments that this swimsuit would make her look like a race queen. The second is a navy with a small gray nameplate in the chest. She comments that this swimsuit would make her look like a in the Japanese version, and a "super athlete" in the English dub. In the Japanese version, she also imagines herself in a red bikini with a side-tie bottom and front-tie top, and also imagines her breasts much larger and her waist much thinner than they really are. Finally, she picks a pink one-piece swimsuit with white frills near the collar, but before she can wear it, she uses it to cover herself when Takuya and J.P. enter in the changing room while she's only in her panties. When making burgers at Hamburger Village, she wears an orange cooking apron over her regular clothes. When cooking in the school kitchen after returning to the Real World, she wears a green cooking with a pocket on its left side over her regular clothes, and a white cooking hat. In the cover art of Digimon Frontier: Christmas Smile, Zoe wears a Christmas costume; a red and yellow dress with short sleeves, a white cloud-like print in the skirt, a white and red ruff on each sleeve, a white and pink ribbon with a small bell in the middle, a red cap with a white ruff in the bottom and two long points with a white ruff ball on each points, light pink long, fingerless gloves, and light pink stockings. Description Zoe is proud and strong-willed. She is never afraid of speaking her mind and does not let others influence her. She strongly believes in staying true to herself and will never act differently to please others. She gets particularly annoyed when her fellow male Digidestined doubt her abilities because she is female, as she thinks she is still just as strong as they are, and makes a determined effort to prove so when they do doubt her. However, deep down, it has been shown that she is actually somewhat insecure about herself because she had no friends before entering the Digital World. Despite her tough attitude, Zoe still also has a very kind nature and a good heart. She is very compassionate and encouraging towards others, particularly to her teammates when they are struggling. She has proven to care deeply about their safety, and will always put herself in harm's way for them. She also will generally try to help anyone she meets who is struggling, and strongly tries to do good deeds. Zoe uses Italian exclamations occasionally. In the Italian dub she English exclamations instead. Etymologies ;Izumi Orimoto (織本 泉) Name used in the Japanese version of Digimon Frontier and related materials. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means " source". Possibly a reference to the , a primary producer of , due to 's butterfly-like wings. *'Ja:' . Japanese name that means "fountain". Possibly a reference to her rivalry with , wielder of the Spirits of Water. ;Zoe Orimoto Name used in the American English dub of Digimon Frontier and related materials. *Zoe. Similar to Izumi. ;Zoe Ayamoto Name used in the Italian and Brazilian Portuguese dubs of Digimon Frontier. *Ayamoto. Alternate reading of 織本. Possibly a mistranslation. Fiction Anime Zoe returned to Japan a year before entering the after spending most of her life in Italy. Due to cultural differences, she is ostracized by her classmates. Zoe spent most of her life in the United States of America. During a school camp trip, she gives a bandaid to a classmate who has hurt her foot, and the girl invites Zoe to join her group for dinner. At dinner, Zoe's classmates mock her, and when the girl with the injured foot once again invites Zoe to join the group, the other girls refuse to eat with her. The girl who Zoe has helped tells her to go back to her group because they are using all their junk, and apologizes. Zoe calls her a liar and runs away. When sends out a message asking for children to play a game, Zoe, thinking it would be fun, goes to the Shibuya Train Station, where she embarks in a Trailmon (Worm) to the , and meets Takuya Kanbara, Tommy Himi, and J.P. Shibayama. She felt uncomfortable at the way J.P. kept staring at her with wide eyes. In the Flame Terminal, when Takuya finds the H Spirit of Flame and spirit evolves to , she is impressed by his fight against . After the Fractal Code of the Village of Flames is restored, she and Takuya follow and to see the village, while Tommy and J.P. try to find a way to go home. When Zoe notices Tommy's absence, they start searching for him, and as Takuya gets worried about the boy, Zoe teases him about acting as an adult and for being three months younger than her. Zoe thus begins questioning Takuya's ledership, often disagreeing with his leadership and wanting to go her own way. She takes a different route to the Forest Terminal than the one Takuya believes is correct, and J.P. follows her because of his affections towards her while Tommy follows Zoe. Zoe ends up being on the right path afterall, and ends up in Breezy Village (located before the Forest Terminal), where she gets her Spirit and transforms into Kazemon and faces the Mushroomon who are attacking the village. She easily defeats them, but then is unable to defeat their evolved form, Woodmon, and Lobomon shows up to save her. Afterwards, Takuya and Tommy meet back up with her and J.P. Zoe is upset at Tommy and Takuya for claiming she is lying about having Spirit evolved, and begins choking them. In time, Zoe begins to respect Takuya's leadership and decisions more. Near the beginning of the series, Zoe temporarily lost her Spirit when she put herself in the way of Grumblemon's attack to protect Tommy. She is rendered unable to fight with the others for a brief time, until J.P. finally retrieves it for her. Zoe later began a rivalry with Ranamon, Cherubimon's warrior of Water. Ranamon was jelous of Zoe's beauty and kindness. Ranamon's hatred for Zoe lead to ouright cruelty, such as the time when she tortured her by tickling her armpits, sides and belly button. Zoe first fought her while protecting the boys when the group was left on a beach after the Toucanmon stole the boys' D-Tectors, where Zoe found her Beast Spirit, and transformed into Zephyrmon. Zoe's determination to protect her friends from Ranamon gave her the ability to completely control her Beast Spirit and defeat Ranamon, despite that Takuya, Koji, and J.P. before her all had had problems keeping their minds in control while in Beast Spirit form. Later, Ranamon trapped Zoe inside Sakkakumon, and had her HoneyBeemon minions try and catch Zoe in a trap so Ranamon could finish Zoe. Instead, the HoneyBeemon continually ended up backfiring their traps on themselves, and Zoe had to keep freeing them. The HoneyBeemon began to admire Zoe's kindness and beauty, and grew fond of her despite being Ranamon's minions. When Ranamon discovered this, she threatened to harm the HoneyBeemon unless they gave Zoe an apple that would make her doubt herself and think bad things about herself. After giving Zoe the apple, she almost was defeated by Ranamon, but overcame her self doubt and began fighting her. The HoneyBeemon, now not worried about Ranamon's threats, returned to Zoe's support and cheered her on. Zoe defeated Ranamon in the end and took Ranamon's Spirits and fractal code. This is the only time Zoe kills in the series. Manhua Music Zoe has two theme songs: the vocal and the instrumental . A version of her Spirit Evolution and fractal code digitize speech appears on Digimon Frontier: Christmas Smile as "Spirit Evolution!! ~Izumi-hen~". She speaks the "Izumi's Love Letter" track in the CD drama, Digimon Frontier Original Story: Things That Want To Be Told. From a franchise standpoint, Zoe is a part of the Spirit Singers, a group composed of her fellow DigiDestined from Digimon Frontier. They debut in the Digimon Frontier: Christmas Smile album. Digimon Forms Zoe wields 's power through the Spirits of Wind. In Digimon Battle Spirit 2, Zoe can become AncientKazemon herself as a "finishing" move. If Kazemon fills up her power meter, she can warp digivolve into AncientKazemon and stab her opponent with her rapier. Relationships Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Protagonists